A Second Gift
by Ellivia22
Summary: It's London's birthday, but not everything goes according to plan. Can a surprise gift from Zack cheer up the birthday girl? LOCK.R


(A/N: Hello all! Here's my second LOCK oneshot! I really hope you like it! Have a great week and please review! I love you guys! ~Ellivia22~)

(A/N: In this story, Maya never came on the ship.)

Disclaimer: Suite Life gives me warm fuzzies, but unfortunately I do not own it :(

******A Second Gift**

******By: Ellivia22**

******Zack**

___London sure knows how to throw a party_ I think to myself as I glance around the Lido deck. It's her birthday, and the Lido deck is completely covered in, wouldn't you guess…sparkles. The hottest band is playing on the stage, and waiters are walking around carrying various foods that look too fancy to eat. The scene is almost too fancy for me. Even though the party is almost over, I can't keep my eyes off the life of the party.

London is standing in the middle of the Lido deck, her face positively glowing. She's wearing a long sparkly pink dress, her dark hair cascading down her back. She's breathtaking.

I watch her as she goes through the gifts which are on a cart beside the half eaten birthday cake. The gifts are from her dad, no doubt. She hugs Moseby tightly, then looks expectantly at the entrance of the Lido Deck. I wonder what she's looking for. Cody and I put our money together to get her an American Express gift card that she can use anywhere for her birthday. It was only worth $50, but she seemed to appreciate it all the same, even though she pretended not to show it. What she doesn't know is that I have something else for her. Something just from me. I'm waiting patiently for everyone to leave so I can be alone with her. I want to give it in private, and if I have the courage, tell her how I feel about her.

The truth is, I'm madly in love with London. I have been in love with her ever since the marriage project. I love her because she's so sweet and caring on the inside. Not to mention very smart. Like me, she's afraid to show her true colors for fear of rejection. I've never fallen in love with someone before, so I'm not sure what to say to her. Tonight I'm going to give her my heart and hope with all my being that she won't break it.

"Zack, you coming?" Cody asks, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I smile at my twin, who has his arm wrapped around Bailey. "Nah. You guys go ahead. I'll catch up with you later."

Cody raises an eyebrow, a knowing smile spreading across his face. He knows me too well. "Good luck," he says. I smile back weakly. Cody steers Bailey out of the Lido Deck.

My attention lands back on London as she's just getting off her cellphone. She looks really upset for some reason. She exchanges words with Moseby and hugs him. Her shoulders are sagging. It tears my heart seeing her like that. She's not supposed to be sad-especially on her birthday. I watch as she slumps In one of the chairs on the juice bar and grabs a cup of juice.

My stomach tightens from nerves. ___I can do this_. Then I walk over to the girl of my dreams, ready to bear her my soul

******London**

"Are you sure you aren't coming?" I ask, pressing the phone harder against my ear.

"Sorry Londie. I really wish I could be there, but I can't miss this meeting. I'll raise your allowance to make it up to you."

___I'd rather you take away my allowance and show up instead_ I think to myself. "Okay Daddy."

"Bye Londie. Happy Birthday."

"Bye Daddy," I barely manage to whisper.

I sigh and hang up the phone. ___I can't believe he isn't coming. He promised!_

Besides the fact that my father bailed on me again, it's been a pretty decent birthday, I guess. I got lots of top of the line clothes, brand new cellphone, and various other good things. Yet I'm still bummed that Daddy isn't going to show. You would think I would be used to it by now, but it still hurts. I just wish my father actually cared enough to see me on my birthday.

"He cancel again?" Moseby asks sympathetically.

I swallow the lump in my throat, my eyes burning. ___I'm not going to cry_. I nod. Moseby wraps his arms around me and hugs me tightly. "I'm sorry London. But I'll always be there for you."

I smile, hugging him back. "Thanks Moseby." I pull away. "Tell the service crew to put the gifts in my cabin." Moseby nods in understanding then walks away.

I sigh and sit at the juice bar. After letting a few tears fall, I try to divert my mind from the disappointment that's riddled inside me. I grab the smoothie next to me and take a sip. It's my favorite, wild berry. I've liked it ever since Zack made it for me last year. A smile spreads across my face as he pops in my mind.

Zack Martin has been popping in my mind a lot these past couple of months. Since the marriage project as a matter of fact. While we were paired together, I was the happiest I've ever been. He actually listened to what I had to say, and showed that he cared about me. He is really a sweetheart on the inside. To be perfectly honest, I'm head over heels in love with him. I so badly want to tell him how I feel, but I'm so afraid. Though he ceased his player ways this year, I'm afraid that he doesn't love me- or would pretend to. I don't want to get hurt. Yet I want to be with him so badly.

"Hi London. Can I join you?"

I look up from my smoothie. Standing next to me is a certain blonde that I've keep thinking about. He looks amazing tonight in his green dress shirt and khaki pants. Just looking at him makes my insides melt. I thought that everybody had left, but I'm glad he's still here. I smile at him, trying my hardest to keep the blush off my face. "Sure."

Zack sits down next to me. My heart pounds in exhilaration, my palms starting to sweat. He hasn't been near me more than a minute and I'm already turning into mush. "Did you have a good time?"

His blue eyes twinkle. "Yes. I hope you did too."

I sigh softly. "Yeah it was fun. I just wish that Daddy didn't bail on me again." I look away, not wanting to see the sympathy on his face.

Suddenly Zack puts something in my hand. "Here. From me."

Nestled in my hands is a little white box. I can't believe that he got me something else. I carefully open it. Inside the box is a beautiful silver bracelet, with a heart in the middle.

"I know it's not fancy, like you're used to, but I hope you like it anyway," he says nervously.

I take the bracelet out of the box and clasp it around my wrist. "Thank you, Zack. I love it, and not just because it's beautiful." I look into his sapphire eyes. "But because it came from you."

He smiles, but still looks very nervous. I wonder what's bothering him. He reaches over and strokes my cheek gently. A shiver runs down my spine from his touch. I close my eyes as Zack leans in. Our lips touch in a gentle kiss. Once our lips touch, I'm transported into another world; a world that consists of just me and Zack. His lips feel soft and sweet. His kiss makes me feel warm all over. I forget about everything: where I am, my dad bailing on me, and the fact that it's my birthday. All I can think about is the lips that are against mine. I'm so happy, I feel like I'm about to burst. Before I can kiss him back, he pulls away.

"I love you, London," he whispers.

I open my eyes and look into his blue ones. They are full of sincerity and hope . The look on his face makes me realize that this is real. I can trust him. His confession makes me even happier, if that's possible. I run a hand through his soft golden hair, something I've been longing to do.

"I love you too, Zack."

A huge grin spreads across his face as well. We lean in and kiss each other again, the kiss full of passion and love. We pull each other closer as the kiss deepens. I want to remember everything from the soft fabric of his shirt to the feel of his hands stroking my back gently. We only pull away when air becomes a necessity.

I lay my head against his chest as his arms stay around me. I close my eyes and concentrate on the steady beats of his heart.

"London?"

"Hmmm," I answer blissfully.

"Happy birthday."

I smile and snuggle into him. It definitely has been the best birthday ever.

******The End**

******Thanks for reading. Please review :)**


End file.
